Stories That Should Have Been
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A sister series to Webhead112233's 'Stories That Could Have Been'. In Webhead's story, he explores possible ideas that could be used if MLP were willing to use more mature content. In mine, I put it all through the smut filter. Don't worry, I asked and got permission. Don't worry Webhead, I'll try not fuck up your story... to much. You know, unless I forget.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was on her back, breathing hard as her stiff wings involuntarily spasmed against the bed. She and Soren had been waiting to do this for too long. Soren had wanted to do it earlier, he'd tried on the fourth night since they'd started dating, but Rainbow held out. Their were many terms one could use to describe Dash, fast, cocky, loyal, thick-headed, a bitch with wings, but a slut wasn't one of them.

So, she'd told Soren that they'd wait until they returned to Ponyville. Only slightly frustrated, outwardly at least, Soren agreed. Rainbow felt she'd done the right thing. After all, if they jumped into bed first thing, there could be problems later.

But there was one problem that Rainbow forgot to account for; she wanted it to. She'd managed to push the though out of her mind at first, but after a month of waiting, with another three weeks before they returned to Ponyville... Needless to say, both Rainbow and Soren had taken their fair share of long showers.

But now they were back, and no longer had to hold back. Frankly, they couldn't hold back if they wanted to.

Soren used his hooves to massage Rainbow's wings and ease the tension in them, wanting his marefriend to feel comfortable. Rainbow grit her teeth to keep from moaning, them thought what the hell and moaned. The sound of it was too much for Soren, he needed it now. Not that Rainbow had any objections, she needed it to.

Soren moved closer, now directly on top of Rainbow. He looked into Rainbow's eyes; filled with lust and wanting him, they were even more adorable than normal, assuming that such is possible.

Rainbow could feel Soren's length at her entrance, she could feel the heat coming off of him. Rainbow nodded, and Soren thrust inside of her. There was a pause as they both groaned from the pleasure after so long with none, then they were at it. Soren and Rainbow both moved into each other, increasing the pleasure they felt. More than once since this had started, Soren had wondered if it was all just a beautiful dream, and the impossible heat coming from Rainbow's loins was a compelling argument.

They got faster, both feeling their climax approaching. They were so close, just a little longer...

At that moment the door flew open, revealing Pinkie Pie, floating above the clouds using a contraption made of a serious of balloons and pullies. "Pinkie!" Rainbow cried, quickly jumping up and grabbing a blanket to cover the scene.

Pinkie's balloons all popped simultaneously from sheer shock, and Pinkie fell out of the sky, landing safely in a bale of hay.

**Later that night**

Rainbow had talked to her friends and explained her relationship with Soren. With everything taken care of, it was officially time to fuck. No, it was not time to make love, it was not time to have sex, it was time to fuck. Rainbow and Soren had been denied relief for far to long, and if the house collapsed while they were at it, so be it; they needed release.

Where before they'd made a point of being gentle and soft with each other, now they attacked each other; kissing more out of formality than anything else. They barely made it to the bed, and they didn't even make it **onto **the bed; Rainbow just braced her front legs against the mattress and spread her legs.

Soren wasted no time, he moved forward and plunged his throbbing cock as deep into Rainbow as it would go. Both Rainbow and Soren were extremely strong physically, and with both of them bucking into each other at full force, the house really did run the risk of coming down around them.

Soren pushed his and Rainbow's wings together and they rubbed them together fiercely. Their feathers caught and tugged at each other, but that just made it feel even better. The two thought they'd been holding nothing back before, but they knew better now. They been holding quite a bit back, something that wasn't possible now, with them both possessed by the animal need to cum.

For nearly an hour they fucked each other ragged. And then finally, after waiting for far too long, they came almost at the same time. Soren only barely managed to pull out at the last second, firing sever thick strands of hot cum on Rainbow's wings. The warm feeling on her wings was all it took to push Rainbow over the edge, and her juices spilled out onto the floor.

They both sank to the ground, panting. After a few minutes, they gathered the strength to climb into the bed. "W-Why did we wait so long again?" Rainbow panted. "N-Not sure." Soren replied. "Something about taking it slow?" Rainbow scoffed, "That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention reader, this message will be added to all of my on-going fics. At the time of writing this, I have at least six stories that have to be updated regularly, not counting the ever growing pile of one-shots I plan to write. So, a system has been put in place to make it all easier to manage. From this point on, the stories that are the most popular will be the ones that get updated faster. This way I can keep the highest amount of people happy as possible. No stories will be dropped, all will get updated eventually, but the ones with the highest feedback will get it first. In the simplest terms possible, more reviews equals more chapters faster, less reviews equals less chapters slower. With that out of the way, I now return you to your regularly scheduled smut.**

_Fluttershy and Rarity were in hot tub. Try as she might, Rarity could never look away from Fluttershy for more than a few moments at a time. There was just something about the shy pegasis that kept her attention._

"_Um, Rarity, why do you keep starring at me?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity attention snapped back and her face went red. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry." Rarity said._

_Fluttershy waded through the warm water, getting closer to Rarity, "I didn't say I didn't like it." Fluttershy whispered into Rarity's ear. Rarity's heart rate quickened. The steam, the comfort, Fluttershy so close to her, it was all to much._

_Rarity leaned in and kissed Fluttershy. Just when Rarity was about to pull back, thinking that Fluttershy would be upset with her, Fluttershy kissed back. Soon the two mares were moving their tongues together, exploring eachother's mouths._

_After several minutes, the two, reluctantly, came up for air. "Oh my." Fluttershy said, panting. "That was... certainly something." Rarity said, flustered. "I... I liked it." Fluttershy said, causing Rarity to freeze, "Did you?"_

_Rarity was too confused to respond, and the silence made Fluttershy anxious. "If-if you didn't like it, I guess I understand... I guess ponies just don't like me..." Fluttershy said._

_This spurred Rarity to grab Fluttershy by the shoulders, "You listen to me, you are a gorgeous mare and anypony would be lucky if you so much as smiled at them." Rarity proceeded to pull Fluttershy into another kiss, then one deeper, and lasting longer, than before._

_Rarity was taken by surprise when Fluttershy began trailing kisses down her body, finally coming to Rarity's slit. Rarity let out a very uncharacteristic groan of pleasure as Fluttershy dragged her tongue along the inside of her dripping pussy. Rarity could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak. 'Just a little longer...'_

Rarity shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She didn't know what time it was, but at the moment she didn't particularly care. Rarity could deny as much as she wanted, but the dream she'd just had would make compelling proof that she was full of it.

Rarity finally understood how her attention to detail could be both a blessing and a curse. She could remember every movement, sound, and feeling she'd had in her dream. Rarity sighed, surrendering to the truth. She had feelings for Fluttershy.

**Two weeks later**

Fluttershy guessed correctly that Rarity had an ulterior motive in offering to massage her sore wings. The feeling of Rarity's

gentle hooves rubbing the stiffness out of the joints in her wings made Fluttershy struggle not to moan. When it was over, Fluttershy was hot and bothered, and Rarity knew it.

"Um, Rarity," Fluttershy said, fidgeting uncomfortable, a small heat rising between her hind-legs, "If you, I don't know, were wanting to..." This was all the prompting Rarity needed to lead Fluttershy to her bed, trailing kisses along her body as she did so.

Rarity placed Fluttershy on her back on the bed and spread her legs. "Don't you worry dear, I'll take care of everything." Rarity said.

Fluttershy was nervous about it, but knew that Rarity wouldn't do anything if Fluttershy didn't want her to. Rarity ran her tongue along Fluttershy's opening, causing the pegasis to shutter. Rarity grinned and pushed her tongue inside of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy screamed bloody-murder as Rarity moved her tongue inside her. Fluttershy didn't actually have any real experience with things like this, and hadn't been expecting it to feel so good.

Rarity, wanting Fluttershy to feel as good as possible, applied a small amount of magical force to Fluttershy's wings, caressing them softly. After nearly ten minutes, it became to much for Fluttershy to take. The pegasis screamed in pleasure one last time before blacking out.

Rarity looked up in confusion before figuring out what had happened. Rarity smiled, and crawled into bed next to Fluttershy. She'd hoped that she'd be able to get a little pleasure, but Fluttershy wasn't quite there yet. Baby steps.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little effort, but Applejack had learned to accept Fluttershy and Rarity's relationship. While she was still irritated by Discord's toying with her, she understood that he was helping, in his own way.

Applejack couldn't shake the feeling that Discord's lesson wasn't over. Her suspicions were confirmed when Discord appeared overhead while Applejack was bucking apples.

"Well hello again Applejack!" Discord said. "Howdy Discord, whatcha up to?" Applejack asked. Discord grinned, "Oh, not much. I see you've been making an effort to be more understand of Fluttershy and Rarity. I like to think that I played some small role in that."

"Yeah, I guess I needed a good push to start thinking strait." Applejack said. "Honestly though, I'm surprised you needed any help understanding at all, considering..." Discord trailed off.

"Considering what?" Applejack asked, confused. "Oh don't play coy Applejack, I've seen your memories, remember?" Discord said.

With a start, Applejack realized what he was talking about. "I-I don't know what yer talking about." "Sure you do!" Discord taunted, "Remember? The Equestria Rodeo Competition? Perhaps I should jog your memory." Discord snapped his fingers, and suddenly the memories flooded Applejack's vision.

_Applejack had just arrived for the competition, and was feeling rather confident in herself. She'd trained harder than anypony here, and she was sure to win._

"_Howdy!" Applejack turned to see a mare with purple hair approaching. "The names Cherry Jubilee! You can call me Cherry or Jubilee if you like. Who might you be?"_

_Applejack paused, slightly flustered, but with no idea why. "I'm Applejack, I'm here for the Rodeo Competition." Applejack said._

_Cherry grinned, "I bet you'll do great! You look fit as an ox. You ever seen an ox? Five of 'em workin' together could move a mountain! Anyway, good luck in the competition!"_

_Applejack just stared as Jubilee trotted away. When she was out of sight, Applejack shook her head to focus herself. "What the hay was that all about?" Applejack asked herself._

_Applejack ran into Cherry at least once a day, as she loved watching the competition. Sometimes it was more than that, as though one of them was actively seeking out the other. They talked, ate together, exchanged stories about their respective farms, and generally enjoyed each others company._

_Cherry assured Applejack that she'd do better in the next one each time she came in second or third place. The farm pony just couldn't stay focused on the game at hoof. Her thoughts kept wondering to Cherry Jubilee._

_Eventually, Applejack told Cherry about this. Applejack's face was bright red, and she expected Cherry to be embarrassed or even offended. To her surprise, Cherry smiled._

"_Well shoot, why didn'tcha say so to begin with? I been thinkin' an awful lot about you to." Cherry said, leaning in and kissing Applejack._

_Applejack froze. Her first instinct was to kiss back, but she didn't, she pulled away. "Th-this ain't right." Applejack said. "What ain't right?" Cherry asked, confused._

"_Mares ain't supposed to kiss each other like that." Applejack said. Cherry actually laughed at this. "Where in the hay did you pick that up? Did yer pa sit you down one day and tell ya the 'evils of the flesh'?"_

"_No,my granny did." Applejack said, remembering what Granny Smith had told her about how Celestia hated ponies who mated with their own gender._

_Cherry laughed again. "Those old timers think every odd thing is a sin. If it wasn't around in there day, they say it's a sin. 'Don't you go playin' them videa games, there a sin. Don't you go wearing them fancy cloths, there a sin'. If two mares want to kiss one another, then they can. You do want to kiss me, right?"_

_Applejack couldn't believe that, for the first time in her life, she was actually questioning her Granny's teachings. She'd always followed what she'd been told growing up, but maybe Cherry was right. Maybe Applejack could do what she wanted to do._

_She leaned in, and kissed Cherry Jubilee._

_Applejack spent all the time she had outside the Rodeo Competition with Cherry. She couldn't believe it, couldn't let herself believe it, but she was slowly falling in love with the cherry farmer._

_Despite how happy Applejack was in her new relationship, she was still losing the Rodeo Competition, and by the end of it, she hadn't won a single first place prize. Cherry Jubilee could see how upset her marefriend. She felt guilty about feeling worse about Applejack's leaving then she did about her losing._

"_I guess I'll have to tell everypony back home that I couldn't get the money they needed." Applejack felt terrible about losing, but she, like Cherry, felt worse about having to leave._

"_Maybe you don't." Cherry said. "What do you mean?" Applejack asked. "Well, it's just, my cherry farm is hiring. If you could stay here for awhile longer, I could get you the job. We'd pay you real well, you'd make the money you needed in no time!" Cherry explained._

_On some level, they both knew that this was really just Cherry desperately trying to keep Applejack in town. And yet, neither of them cared. Applejack sent a letter telling her friends that she'd be staying, and went home with Cherry._

_Cherry and Applejack kissed deeply, their tongues exploring each others mouths ferociously. Sloppy smacking sounds could be heard as the two fell onto the bed, rolling over each other in a battle for supremacy._

_In the end, Cherry pinned Applejack to the bed. Cherry ran her tongue along Applejack's neck, sucking on the soft skin beneath her orange coat. Applejack's breath caught as her body erupted in pleasure._

_Cherry moved her tongue lower, licking Applejack's chest, then lower still, nearing between Applejack's legs. Applejack gasped as Cherry began darting her tongue in and out of her pussy._

"_C-Cherry!" Applejack groaned. Applejack instinctively bucked her hips into Cherry's face, knocking Cherry backwards._

_Applejack was about to apologize, but then saw the determined expression on Cherry's face; as though Applejack had just challenged her in some way._

"_So it's going to be like that is it? Alright, have it your way!" Cherry said, straddling Applejack._

_Cherry bucked her hips into Applejack's, rubbing their dripping slits together. Pleasure shot through Applejack's body like a bullet, and she thrust her hips to meet Cherry's._

_The two mares grunted as they grinded their bodies together, locking their tongues back together. Soon, the two had a fast paced rhyme, pushing against each other in perfect harmony._

_They could feel their pleasure climbing, approaching it's peak. At nearly the same time, the two mares hit orgasm; shaking violently and squeezing as close together as they could without inhabiting the same space._

"_N-not bad for a f-first timer." Cherry panting. Applejack blushed, "H-how did you...?" Applejack tried to ask, but was to drained to finish her question. Cherry giggled, "Oh please, I could tell a mile off."_

_When Applejack's friends showed up, she'd been too embarrassed to tell them about Cherry Jubilee. Cherry understood and was willing to keep it a secret for the time being, though it didn't stop her from making the occasional innuendo about Applejack's legs and back being valuable to the farm._

_Cherry had been heartbroken when Applejack decided to leave, not that she'd outright admitted it. Applejack wanted to stay, to tell her friends about Cherry, but she couldn't. And the closer she got to Ponyville, the more her Granny's teachings loomed above her, making her regret her relationship with Cherry Jubilee._

"Remember now?" Discord questioned. "Y-Yes, I remember." Applejack said through gritted teeth. Just as Applejack was contemplating bucking Discord into the stratosphere, the draconiquis peered over the horizon, seeming to spot something.

"Well would you look at that, I don't think I've ever seen so many cherries in one place." Discord said. Applejack's eyes went wide, and she looked to see a several large carts of cherries being pulled into Ponyville. "Wh-what-" "If I had to guess, I'd say that a certain cherry farm was invited to spend a week in Ponyville to trade their wares." Discord said.

Applejack's eyes scanned the carts, and she found Cherry pulling the one in the lead. She hadn't seen Cherry in so long, it almost hurt.

Suddenly, one of the wheels on Cherry's cart broke, stopping the whole caravan. "Well," Discord asked, "are you just going to stand there, staying the course like a good mare, or are you going to go help out a cherry farmer?"

Applejack said nothing, she just grinned at Discord before tearing off down the hill. She couldn't help but think it suspiciously coincidental that this would happen the same day that Discord decided to make her re-visit the past.

Applejack reached Cherry, stopping in front of her. Cherry looked up, recognition and shock spreading across her face instantly. Applejack smiled, "Would you like some help with that miss? I got a good back, great for hauling carts."

**See Webhead, I can do the whole moral thing AND have smut!**


End file.
